


Action figure theatre: Tuvok alone in sickbay and Tuvok alone on the bridge

by DieAstra



Series: Star Trek action figure comics [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Action Figures, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: Just a little silly fun with Tuvok waking up alone in sickbay, looking for the doctor.Second chapter is Tuvok being alone on the bridge.
Series: Star Trek action figure comics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/295178
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Tuvok alone in sickbay

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)   



	2. Tuvok alone on the bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up all alone in sickbay, Tuvok walks onto the deserted bridge.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
